<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Coffee Date by aleysiasnape</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27566380">Coffee Date</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleysiasnape/pseuds/aleysiasnape'>aleysiasnape</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Almost Kiss, Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:40:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>218</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27566380</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleysiasnape/pseuds/aleysiasnape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus and Bucky are spying on a target.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Severus Snape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Marvelously Magical Drabbles</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Coffee Date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is for the Marvelously Magical Regular Style Roll for November. I received: Bucky/Severus/Almost Kiss. And came up with this short drabble. I used google docs for my beta so any mistakes it didn't catch are mine!</p><p>Disclaimer: I don't own anything!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Severus was going to meet Bucky at their favorite coffee hangout place. He was glad that his relationship with Bucky was going well. </p><p>Bucky entered the coffee shop scanning the area for Severus. He was anxious to meet him again after being so rudely interrupted in mid-kiss with the sexy dour man he was dating.</p><p>Severus waved Bucky over to their favorite table in the corner. It was dark, foreboding and easy to spy on people coming and going.</p><p>“Severus! Good to see you!” Bucky exclaimed as he slid into the booth next to the man, who was sipping on a double dark frappuccino. Bucky noticed that Severus got him one as well.</p><p>“So, who is the target this time?” Bucky asked as Severus pushed the file towards him. Their fingers touched as Bucky graciously accepted the parchment.</p><p>Once opened, Bucky almost spewed out his frappuccino. And glanced back at Severus who had a firm look on his face.</p><p>Bucky pocketed the file in his coat pocket and handed Severus a pair of sunglasses. But before Severus could do that, they spotted the target.  Bucky pulled Severus in for a kiss watching the target order a drink and went to sit down.</p><p>Bucky pulled away from a disappointed Severus. “Maybe next time. Let’s keep an eye on them.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>